


cheese? cheese.

by _gncds (taeilcoat)



Series: blooming with your love [2]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid!Bomin, M/M, and maybe cute ass parents, i'm really just obsessed with cute ass kids ok, idk - Freeform, kid!donghyun, kid!joochan, this fic has made parents!bongbeom my new writing obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilcoat/pseuds/_gncds
Summary: "cheese?" sungyoon repeats, his brows furrowing in confusion. "what cheese?"
Relationships: Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom, Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Daeyeol
Series: blooming with your love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636744
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	cheese? cheese.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ourdaeven (campgangsey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/campgangsey/gifts).



> spreading more kid!bomin around ao3 because we're aiming for kid!bomin world domination \O/ also it wasn't supposed to end up like this, string cheese wasn't even supposed to be the main theme of this fic, but sometimes life doesn't go the way you want it to go and short and sweet fics are nice too, right?

"bomin! say cheese!"

bomin perks up hearing the word 'cheese' and he looks up eagerly, his eyes shining with anticipation. "cheese!!"

but instead of actually getting cheese, he sees joochan take a photo and he pushes himself up to run over and see, still holding onto his toy car. he gasps in awe as he always does when he sees himself on screen, pointing at himself and then at joochan. "bomin! hyun'!"

the older boy grins and then takes off, waving his dad's phone above his head. "daddy! look, i took a photo with bomin!" joochan yells, running towards his parents.

bomin laughs, following joochan to the couch where he watches joochan show jaehyun and jibeom the phone. his twin, donghyun, glances over for a second before turning his attention back to the tv where a cartoon is playing on screen, frowning when joochan waves the phone in front of his face to try and get him to look. sensing they’re about to fight, jaehyun quickly pulls joochan into his lap and asks to take a selfie with him too, picking out fun filters to keep him entertained.

leaning against sungyoon’s leg, bomin spins the wheels on his toy car with his hand for a bit and thinks and thinks and thinks and _thinks_ and then looks up at his dad who’s listening to jibeom and daeyeol talk. "daddy?" he calls, tilting his head.

sungyoon looks down at him and smiles, reaching down to pull his son up into his lap. "yes, baby?"

"cheese?"

"cheese?" sungyoon repeats, his brows furrowing in confusion. "what cheese?"

the youngest giggles, happy at the thought of being able to eat one of his favourite snacks and he kicks his feet, taking a deep breath. "cheese!"

from the other couch, jibeom laughs at sungyoon's confusion. "hyung, i think he wants to eat some cheese."

"ahh, you thought joochan hyung was giving you cheese just now and now you want cheese?" sungyoon asks, putting bomin back down. he’s nodding earnestly and the conversation’s caught joochan’s attention because now he’s asking jaehyun for all the cheese filters in the app. “okay, let’s get some cheese.”

“not too much though, we’ll have dinner soon,” daeyeol reminds, leaning forward to stick his pinkie out towards bomin, who tries to copy him with his fingers. “just a little bit, okay? promise appa.”

bomin open and closes his fist, examining daeyeol’s hand and then looking back at his to try and copy him, but eventually he gives up on sticking his pinkie out and grabs daeyeol’s pinkie instead with a cheeky laugh before running after sungyoon, excited to get some cheese. jibeom watches as daeyeol smiles lovingly after his son, leaning back to throw an arm along the back of the couch behind jaehyun. “it’s so interesting, isn’t it? watching them grow up.”

“it’s been a fast two years, that’s for sure,” daeyeol agrees, reaching out for his mug on the coffee table. sipping at his coffee, he hums. “any plans for a third?”

“chan hyun’!” bomin yells, running back into the living room with three sticks of string cheese clasped tight in his little hands. “cheese!”

joochan cheers and wriggles out of jaehyun’s arms, meeting bomin halfway to take one stick from the youngest’s outstretched hands. bomin is more than happy to give it to him, running towards donghyun after joochan takes one.

“’onhyun hyun’!” donghyun finally smiles when bomin offers him a stick. “oh? thank you.”

“we should be asking you if you want a second.” jaehyun finally answers, taking the cheese from joochan to help him unwrap it. he helps donghyun afterwards and then bomin is holding his stick out to jaehyun too and the blond taps his cheek and smiles, watching bomin approach and stand on his tippy toes to plant his lips on jaehyun’s cheek. “okay, here you go, bomin.”

“bomin, remember to say thank you.”

“’ank you!” and then bomin’s climbing up onto the couch, squeezing himself between the twins so he can sit next to his two favourite hyungs, looking between them because they eat string cheese so differently. donghyun strips his and nibbles on the strings while joochan just takes big bites out of his stick, just like bomin normally does. he’s more interested in donghyun’s method because _wow_ , he’s never seen anyone eat it like _that_ before!, so he fiddles with his own stick of cheese for a moment, trying to figure out how donghyun is eating his and then excitedly bounces when he digs his nails in and pulls a string off. “wah!”

he turns to donghyun to offer him the string, but donghyun shakes his head because he still has a lot of cheese left and then helps him split the too thick string into smaller strings. bomin’s eyes are sparkling and he offers one to joochan, who opens his mouth to accept and bomin gives him two because he has so many now!

pushing himself off the couch, he runs over to daeyeol with his arm outstretched, waving a string in daeyeol’s face before forcing it into sungyoon’s hand instead because _that’s okay, bomin, appa doesn’t want any, but thank you_. he offers one to jibeom and jaehyun too, but jibeom doesn’t want any either and jaehyun traps him within his arms to shower him with kisses instead. 

and bomin decides he’s very, very happy he’s learned how to share his string cheese.


End file.
